leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шаблон:Passive progression/doc
__NOEDITSECTION__ Описание Данный шаблон используется для представления в форматированном виде числовых последовательностей и табличных зависимостей. Для упрощения записи рекомендуется использовать шаблон-алиас Шаблон:pp. Всплывающая подсказка с таблицей соответствий генерируется при помощи шаблона Tooltip/Pp. Использование Данный шаблон может по-разному выводить введенные числа. Базовый вариант Шаблон создает полностью видимую последовательность значений и всплывающую подсказку, содержащую её в табличном виде. Таблица подсказки состоит из 2 строк и может содержать до 27 столбцов-соответствий. Первый параметр задает значение нижней строки таблицы, второй - верхней (Нумерация по умолчанию начинается с 1). Числа одной последовательности нужно разделять точкой с запятой ;. В качестве значения можно задавать математические операции. создает: создает: создает: создает: Автоматическое сворачивание последовательностей Если последовательность состоит из 5 и менее значений, она будет показана полностью. создает: Если в последовательности больше 5 значений, она будет сокращена и будет выведено только первое и последнее значение и выведет отношение между строками (по умолчанию "зависит от уровня") создает: Ручное изменение отношений между строками Параметр showtype, принимающий на вход true или false, управляет выводом фразы "зависит от уровня" для последовательности. создает: создает: Ручное управление отображением Параметр changedisplay, принимающий на вход true или false, позволяет управлять выводом полной или укороченной записи последовательности. создает: создает: Ограничения Максимальное число колонок - 26 плюс колонка-заголовок. Все последующие параметры будут проигнорированы. создает: создает: f) It is possible to automatically fill the table and the PVO with data. This can be either done with the function x to y which fills the table with all numbers between x to y by following a linear formula, or a manually input formula in which there's at least one x. Simplified formulas, i.e 2x do not work and must be written in the full form, i.e 2*x. A function can only be used once per row (once for bottom row and once for top row). The number of columns is decided by inputting a single number in the first parameter, from now on called size. If it is not specified it will be defaulted to 18. If one row is entirely made up of only manual input values, the size parameter will be overwritten by the amount of input values. An automatically generated displayed formula will also be provided, as long as only the bottom row is automatically generated. All numbers can still be calculated with mathematical operations: creates: creates: creates: creates: creates: g) Other values can also be added to the left and right of the function. The function will fill numbers until reaching the size value: creates: creates: h) The relation between the two rows can be altered using the parameters label1 and label2. label1 describes always the top row (by default titled "Level") and also changes the PVO. label2 describes just the bottom row (by default titled "Value"). The first letter of each label is always capitalized. The parameter type can do the same as label1 but its generated description of the top row can still be overwritten by label1 without changing the PVO: creates: creates: creates: creates: creates: i) Using the parameter displayformula allows to input the used formula and show it inside the tooltip. Doing this will overwrite any automatic displayed formula. displayformula=false will disable the displayed formula. In here any x automatically becomes and operations such as + - * / become : creates: creates: creates: j) Needed symbols can be put after all values within a row with the parameter key for the bottom row values and key1 for top row values. The PVO will show the symbol only on the last value, if it is displaying values in the non-abbreviated form: creates: creates: k) Each number is rounded at 2 decimals by default. This can be overwritten with the parameters round for bottom row values and round1 for top row values. The displayed formula will always round it to round + 1 decimals, and thus 3 by default. These parameters can also use ceil, floor and trunc values to respectively round up, round down and trunc the decimal part. The displayed formula will keep rounding the numbers to the third decimal and it will show what rounding type was used: creates: creates: creates: creates: creates: l) The color of the permanently displayed text can be adjusted with the parameter color, according to the template Keyword color, the color of the text inside the tooltip cannot be altered: creates: creates: m) It is not possible to use templates within the labels or displayed formulas, but images can be included manually ( ). Within displayformula images are limited up to one: creates: creates: creates: creates: n) If needed the tooltip can be disabled with notooltip=true: creates: Developer Notes * The old system using | as a divider instead of ; is depreciated and may not be used anymore, but will still function until all old usages are updated. * To avoid errors in the code with , ☂ is intentionally used as a divider instead of ;. The umbrella icon may not be used in the template. See also *Redirecting template: Pp *Tooltip template: Tooltip/Pp *Using this template: Lethality, Adaptive *Used by this template: Format decimal Keyword color *Similar template: Ability progression Category:Templates de:Vorlage:Passive progression Описание :Этот шаблон используется для указания увеличения какой-либо характеристики умения чемпиона в зависимости от уровня или другой характеристики. При указании на текст возникает всплывающая подсказка, показывающая таблицу пар "Значение-Уровень", а также дополнительные информационные элементы при необходимости. Синтаксис ;Описание параметров *'Кол-во:' Количество пар "Значение-Уровень". Заметьте, что для описания прогресса, зависящего от каждого из 18 уровней чемпиона используется Шаблон:pp18 *'Значение1:' Первое значение способности. *'ЗначениеN:' Последующие значения способности. ** У каждое значение указывается как параметр. *'Уровень1:' Уровень, на котором первое значение доступно. *'УровеньN:' Уровень, на котором последующие значения доступны. ** Каждый уровень указывается как параметр. Примеры * ** * ** * ** Дополнительные функции * В случае, если прогресс зависит не от уровня чемпиона или ранга умения, а от другой величины, вставляется отдельный параметр type. ** ** * Данный шаблон не может взаимодействовать с из-за своей чрезмерной величины, поэтому в случае необходимости перекрашивания текста используется параметр color. В качестве значения параметра используются те же ключевые слова, что и в . ** ** * Иногда стоит написать простую формулу расчета параметра для произвольного уровня. Формула задается как значение параметра formula ** 50 (Уровень / 6) (деление округляется вниз)}} ** 50 (Уровень / 6) (деление округляется вниз)}}